lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sinsenza Stabille
Sinsenza Stabille is the quinto (5th) Espada in Coyote Starrk's army. He is the biological father of Colomba. Appearance Sinsenza is an Arrancar of average height and weight, but of slightly muscular build. He has the appearance of a man in his early-to-mid twenties. His hair is black and somewhat long, framing both sides of his face. What remains of his Hollow mask takes the form of a ring that sits on the crown of his head. The tattoo signifying his rank as the 5th Espada is located on the inside of his left wrist, while the location of his Hollow hole remains unknown. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an appearance similar a Catholic priest's cassock and with a high collar. Personality Despite being one of the more amicable Arrancar, much of Sinsenza's true personality remains a mystery. He smiles almost constantly and he enjoys looking for oppurtunities to cause mischief. Although he seems fairly off-putting, he is also unfailingly polite and insists on using honourifics with his fellow Arrancar and some Shinigami. Some of this friendliness toward Arrancar and Shinigami alike appears to be genuine, but he can just as often be mocking or sarcastic to those he compliments. In honour of his previous life in Italy, he often drops Italian phrases into his language. History Roughly seven-hundred years ago, Sinsenza existed on Earth as a Human named Corvo Costabile. He lived in the Italian countryside and served as a priest. Upon his death, he did not cross over to Soul Society, but was bound to his church as a Jibakurei. Over the course of several months, he lost his heart and evolved into a Hollow. He scoured the nearby village for Pluses to eat. After he moved on to eat other Hollows, he became a part of a mass inter-devouring of Hollows, which resulted in the formation of a Gillian. Sinsenza's personality gained control and this Gillian became an Adjuchas, which took the name Sinsenza Stabille. Soon after his evolution, he wandered the mountains of northern Italy and came across a cave. Some strange creature lived inside this cave, but Sinsenza has not shared any details regarding his meeting with it. At some point after becoming an Arrancar, Sinsenza arrived at Las Noches after hearing of Ulquiorra's rebuilding of the Arrancar army, and has since risen through the ranks. Plot Upon joining the Arrancar army as Fracción to the Segunda Espada, Sinsenza took up the duties of head chef of Las Noches. He played a prank on his fellow Arrancar by mixing the drug Hollow Hash into a batch of muffins. He joined hunts for ingredients on Jacinta Vega 's excursion to Paris some time later and Torrondo Eljmao's mission to Crustaceon Cove, where he defeated the Hollow Wan Shi Ten. His most recent mission was the rescue of ex-Captain Bveress, in which he served on Drake Soñoliento's Zanpakutō retrieval team. Later, he teamed up with Ryuzaki Takeda and engaged Torrondo Eljmao and Rey Drágon in a duel, in which they emerged victorious. He also participated in a brief invasion led by Coyote Starrk. He fought with Squad 12 Lieutenant Lorcian Kouyou . She was forced to withdraw before a victor could be determined. Soon afterward, he catered her wedding with Shin Kobayashi. When Ulquiorra Schiffer, Granito Rey, and Luto Esperenza departed Las Noches, Sinsenza volunteered for a position among the Espada. He, along with Torrondo, received sufficient votes to duel for the position of 9th Espada, which he claimed afterward. Shortly after his promotion, Lorcian drugged him and extracted genetic material for use in creating a hybrid of a Shinigami and an Arrancar. Upon meeting this hybrid (who had the appearance of a young girl), Lorcian gave him the chance to name her. He chose the name Colomba and father and daughter parted ways so she could undergo specialised training. Two weeks after meeting Colomba, Sinsenza saw her again with a teenage appearance. Though he was shocked, he was comforted by the knowledge that her rapid aging would halt after reaching adulthood. At the same time, her fellow hybrid Caesar went on a rampage, mortally wounding Lorcian before falling to Shinya Tsubasa. Sinsenza bid his daughter farewell a second time and conversed briefly with Captain-Commander Makoto Kiyoshi, narrowly avoiding a fight. He received a promotion to 7th Espada after the departures of his former master Arjuna Moncada and Valmont Amotinarsé. Soon after his promotion, he fought with Captain Hinata Matsuo, who had only recently achieved Bankai. Although the fight came to a draw, Sinsenza was pleased by the strength Matsuo had gained. After the death of Jacinta Vega, Sinsenza received another promotion to 6th Espada. As the war between the Arrancar and Shimigami escalated, Sinsenza fought in the attack on the Seireitei. He dueled with Captain Sonkai Mizumichi near the Black Ridge Gate and caused a great amount of destruction to the surrounding area. Before a victor could be determined, Sinsenza received word from his crows of an attack on Las Noches. He and the other Arrancar retreated to find Andere Vibora's tower destroyed by an invader from Hell. He immediately took action in supplying materials to rebuild the tower and heightened security around the Arrancar fortress. When the ancient Arrancar Svett Jaggedwall arrived in Las Noches, Sinsenza spoke with him at length. After the demotion of Limos de Veneno from the Espada, Sinsenza received a promotion to 5th Espada. Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect:' '''Sinsenza's greatest asset is his ability to form complex strategies in the heat of combat and understand his opponents' strengths and weaknesses. He has proven himself to be highly deceptive and keeps his enemies off-guard by switching fighting styles and manipulating them to maintain an advantageous position. '''Master Swordsman':' '''Through he prefers not to use it, Sinsenza's use of swordfighting is incredibly dangerous. He forgoes wide slashes in favour of precise piercing attacks to hit his opponents' weak points. He is highly unpredictable when striking and is able to move with frightening speed. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant':' '''When ecountering new opponents, Sinsenza makes use of hand-to-hand fighting first. Though it is not his most proficient fighting style, it is possible he holds back his swordfighting abilities to test an opponent before opening up (or to display some measure of mercy). '''Sonido Expert':' '''Sinsenza is very proficient in the use of Sonido. He will most often use it at the last possible moment to catch opponents off-guard. '''Immense Spiritual Power':' '''Sinsenza has an incredibly high Reiatsu. He is just below the power level of the top four Espada, who are strong enough to destroy Las Noches simply by releasing their power. His Reiatsu is violet. '''Cero':' '''Sinsenza's greatest proficiency is with Cero, which he fires from either fingertip with excessively destructive force. His Cero is coloured violet. *'Gran Rey Cero': As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. This Cero is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, its use inside the fortress is banned. In order to fire it, he must bite his fingertip, mixing his blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Sinsenza's Gran Rey Cero is coloured violet. '''Bala':' '''Testament to his use of every advantage at his disposal, Sinsenza makes use of Bala frequently, firing them off at incredible speed to redirect opponents and keep them on their toes. They are of the standard crimson colour. '''Hierro':' '''Sinsenza is concentrated as much into defence as he is into attack. His Hierro was strong enough to keep his injuries from becoming severe during the mission to Crustaceon Cove and he was able to mostly shrug off being hurled to the floor by an Adjuchas. '''Enhanced Pesquisa':' '''On several occasions, Sinsenza has demonstrated above average skill in Pesquisa, using it to detect spiritual pressure at high ranges. Through frequent practice, he no longer needs to enter a meditative state and can gauge the spiritual pressure of beings within seconds. '''Descorrer':' '''A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and some others, to open a Garganta between the Living World and Hueco Mundo. '''Crows':' '''Sinsenza is able to manifest his Reiatsu in the form of a murder of crows. These crows are capable of creating portals that allow for instantaneous transportation between two points. He can use this ability to almost certainly land a hit on his opponent, whether with Cero or by sword, or divert an opponent's attack away from himself. He is often seen talking with these crows, though this appears to be for show as he is capable of communicating with them telepathically. Many of these crows are dispersed throughout the public areas of Las Noches and within his tower and they notify him if they observe unusual activity. ['RP Effect': Upon activation, Sinsenza can sacrifice his movements to guarantee a hit on his opponent or shield himself from an attack. Cooldown of 3 turns.] Zanpakutō '''Angelo Oscuro' (Italian for "Dark Angel"): Sinsenza's Zanpakutō is a standard size (though formerly very long) katana with a violet handle and black sheath. The guard has two curved extensions going in reverse directions, giving it the appearance of the letter S''. *'Resurrección': Its release command is '"Fall from grace". Upon release, Sinsenza's appearance becomes angelic. While in this form, two large, black wings form on his back, the remains of his Hollow mask rise to form a halo above his head, and the colour of his eyes become pure black. His clothes become more robe-like and a medieval longsword appears in his right hand. :'''Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, his physical abilities all increase. :*'Enhanced Reiatsu': In his Resurrección form, his black and violet Reiatsu permeates the area. It is intense enough to have an unsettling effect on others, as well as coalesce as a large flock of crows that scatters about when he releases. :*'Enhanced Hierro': The strength of Sinsenza's Hierro increases greatly and he is able to use his wings to aid in deflecting attacks. :*'Merlo di Rilegatura '(Italian for "Blackbird's Binding"): Sinsenza sends forth his crows to harass an opponent and stop their movement. The crows themselves cause virtually no harm, but the opponent is left open to attack. [RP Effect: This ability functions similarly to a Bakudo, binding the opponent for 2 turns. Cooldown of 2 turns after the bind ends.] :*'Omicidio de Corvi '(Italian for "Murder of Crows"): Sinsenza flares his Reiatsu for an instant which manifests as a large muder of crows that can be used to cause harm to an opponent or take the brunt of an incoming attack. In the confusion, Sinsenza quickly retreats to a more advantageous position. [RP Effect: This ability either deals 280 damage to the opponent or reduces 280 damage from an opponent's attack. Cooldown of 1 turn.] Trivia *Sinsenza's aspect of death is Grief. *His theme song is "The Other Promise" by Yoko Shimomura. Category:Espada